Akame ga kill war of Tahara
by dessi7
Summary: a mysterious young man arrives in the capital and is looking for revolutionaries, this person proves to be able to use fire at will, who is this person? that his plan?
1. Capitolo 1

**_I have decided to publish here the chapters translated , the others had been translated with google, I'm making as now because the person who helped me, can no longer and so now I have to do alone, tell me if this version is better_**

Cap.1

Along the way while a cart was passing, the earth began to shake and then from there came a gigantic creature that stopped the wagon, was a being with the brown snake head with some green streaks that ended at the center of the head where it was placed a yellow plug, the body was covered by a crab shell and had two huge paws with four claws.

"A DRAGON EARTH !" Scream one of the men who began to run away

"I did not think that come close to the highways," the other man in panic

From a distance between the vegetation " target acquired, calculating tactics, ready" an object approaching at high speed toward the dragon , the right paw of the dragon was quickly cut , falls raising a cloud of dust, from the cloud came off a guy with brown hair and green eyes, the boy was wearing a white jacket with a black T-shirt, blacks pants and gloves and leather boots and carried an odd earring, with a jump went over the left leg and moved to the shoulder , then jerked and in a second made different cuts on the dragon's throat, landed on the ground and whit a jump thrusting the sword at the exact center of the throat, the dragon falls to the ground bleeding.

The two men approached the young to thank him.

"Hey man, thanks for the help"

"You're welcome , has been a breeze"

"Well ok, here as compensation for the help" handing the boy a bag of money

"Thanks, anyway you can show the way to the capital I think I missed?"

"Of course you have to continue on this route, however, you're going to the capital to make a career? If so you have to be careful , there are dangerous beings capital"

"I told you"

"No I do not make me a name, and in any case already know what you talking about, man with the soul of dangerous beasts am I right ? Are not a problem for me, I continue I hope to see , my name is Tatsumi" Tatsumi said, greeting them and starting to run

"Hey no longer trust me"

"It was to be sure, it is not that I do not trust you , after all this time together"

"Ok"

Arrived to the capital

"Wow, it's very big," he said tatsumi "Here there will be many opportunities for sure, and I could lose" the eyes fell upon him, "and you see poverty without too much trouble"

"I would remove the 'powers' and then I would go to a high point to see better, so I drive you mapped"

"Ok," he said

As he walked among the people looking for a good place he was stopped by a blonde girl with questionable clothing.

"Hello, you are new of the capital, I bet you come from the country," said the blonde

Tatsumi just nodded

"How about if you do take a ride in exchange you could buy me a drink"

"OK " said Tatsumi

"Reasons with your brain?"

"Ok, follow me to my name is Anna" Anna beginning to walk

"Of course, looking obviously tries to rob me but perhaps indicates that he knows something about the revolutionary" Tatsumi whisper "ok, I doubt because not looked into the eyes" Tatsumi shut up "

In the bar

"I did not think that women of city drinking so much " he said surprised the quantity of alcohol ingested by Anna and that she was lucid

"It must be a boring country " Anna

"Emh ... No , not so much"

"So , how about if we move on to more interesting topics" she stirring up a bit 'of interest in Tatsumi

"I bet you came here to do military career, I can help, I know a way to go right away ."

"Which is?"

"Money, with the bribes you can get where you want, I have my contacts, interested?"

"Here's the scam, we get out" Sekky prefer to see what she knows first Tatsumi think

"No, I'm more interested in the revolutionary army, you know a way to meet him?"

"No and it is dangerous to make such questions around" Anna

"I think I'll be able to defeat this danger," the tone in which he said Tatsumi gave an impulse to the instinct of Anna the my instinct says it's better for me to go "it's late I better go "he got up and went racing.

Tatsumi went to the bartender, "here is the money"

"You managed to scare off a thief without extracting the sword and it's your first day in the capital " bartender

"Ahhh i just hope you do not face slaying , it's a pretty girl"

"Unfortunately the capital is so now, because of the prime minister, but that earring attracts attention and looks expensive," he said the bartender observing the object, it was a red opaque gemstone embeds in two pyramids amber

"I have already noted, hello"

"Hello and attention at night raids, especially now that it's nighttime," he said, indicating the flyers on the wall, Tatsumi observe them well red eyes? interesting

" I will pay attention, then you make a wonderful strawberry sundea not you be rid of me that easily," she said with a cheerful smile

in the street

"This is the building we noticed the day, is quite high " sekky indicating a tower

"Yes, but in addition to mapping changed the shape earring, have noticed too many people, I have set you to change the shape, Sekki"

"Got it, I'll have to stay idle for a few hours," said the earring Sekki

"Well, I proceed" Tatsumi climbing the tower , reached the top point Sekki who let out a light.

"Well " he fell jumping between roofs , landed on the ground came out of the alley and go away, but was stopped by a blonde girl.

"Hello, you are a peasant without a home to go to, if it is so I can accommodate you"

for his age should be normal

"Ok I accept, are Tatsumi" stood up and held out his hand

"I am Aira " Aira

"Miss Aira " another countryman? "He said the guard with her and she nodded

"Let's go" he followed her and he noticed that Sekki is became in a lens?!

TATSUMI

"I'm opening my eyes slowly, where are they?

Because I feel pain? I'm hanging on to something

What happened?! "

Tatsumi awoke, hung and with his hands tied, surrounded by corpses.

"Now remember, I had arrived at the villa, we were sitting in the living room, I drank something and I fainted.

Agh! Your back, it seems that it was cutting following the tattoo of matrix."

Tatsumi was naked, you could see the tattoos on his back, inside a circle with an 8-pointed star, came from the tips of the strips that passed by the shovel long arms and ended in the palm whit the same circle, the base circle there had to be three stripes zig zag instead there were deep cuts.

"Shit! I have to go, let's see ... There's nothing useful around here!

Maybe if Aira has made the cut well, it should function, we hope." as the hands approached, the matrix gave fire at the rope, freeing

Tatsumi falls down injured and sees his clothing, with the blood, he draw on the wounds , the drawings light up and the wounds are closed, tatsumi she dressed slowly because of pain

"Ok, now I have to get out of here now! Sekki! I'd put in your pocket, this is it ! As I do now to wear it?"

Sekki had become a lens, Tatsumi tries to put it on the eye and the lens will light entering the eye and flashing a three triangles inside almost unsaleable.

"Tatsumi! Are you all right? Can you walking?" He heard the voice of Sekki once worn

"More or less, I can not fight with the sword at best" Tatsumi

"Ok, then we use the" gloves salamander ", I think to set up so you only have to give the trigger"

"Okay but before, I have to delete this family " he said as he turned the leather gloves that turned out to blacks with a dragon design in a circle of fire.

"You can not fight , the energy of the array is passed on wounds and your healing abilities are at low levels, I note poison into your body and ... are you listening?" Sekki after noticing that Tatsumi after leaving the shed was heading toward the house.

"Yes, I hit and run away"

"You idiot, I have warned you"

"It seems that something is happening" Tatsumi heard sounds of gunshots from the house, then known that Aira and a guard coming toward him

"Hello little brat!" He said with a grin

"How did you free yourself ?!"

"Miss! Back!" The guard point the gun at Tatsumi

"Matrix ready, calculated trajectory, it's up to you"

"This is for all those in there, kisses hell" Tatsumi has snap your fingers and the glove did a small orange spark that goes to Aria and the guard, scum a circle around them and were engulfed in flames.

one Second and 2 deaths.

"Now let's go" Sekki

"Lead"

"For Beyond"

"Ok"

He walked toward the clearing where a girl with blacks hair and red eyes hair came out, had a sword in his hand.

Akame of night raids Tatsumi

"You're not my target," he said Akame

"Are you here to kill Aria?" Tatsumi

akame nodded

"to the shed, hello"

Tatsumi went away without looking back, Akame looked at him and then walked to the shed.

Tatsumi "i think we killed his target" Tatsumi


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

After a few days at an inn

"Ugh, the signs are not yet vanished," he said Tatsumi looked back to the bathroom mirror of her room.

The room was a bit spacious, had a cupboard on the wall to the right side of the inbox, the left side was a table with the cards above and a window overlooking a street view, the single bed had a nightstand next with a dagger placed above the bathroom door was next to the closet.

"You must have patience, it's only been a few days and at least the pain is passed in part" said Sekky

"Yeah, but not completely, and I can not move fast," said Tatsumi as he took a black chalk from La box on the sink

"don't create major problems as long as we fight mainly with fire matrix" said Sekky while Tatsumi draw the tattoo on his skin

"Done! I get dressed and go out," said Tatsumi

Tatsumi took from the closet a black t-shirt without sleeves, a white coat that came to her knees and blacks pants.

"Then we make a lineup for today" looking out the cards on the table was a map of part of the city and a list of places.

"You want to try with the woman at the bar?" Sekky

"Yes, but first I want to find a sword ,then we look for information in these places and then we can go to the woman," Tatsumi

Tatsumi took his gloves and took the dagger put in an inside coat pocket and then left the room and went downstairs.

"Are you leaving already?" Said a man sitting at a table

"Yes, I have lost time," said Tatsumi as he approached the man

"It's more attention," said the man

"Of course, rather Ieyasu have found the woman I told you about?" Tatsumi

Ieyasu is the head of the inn, was the same age as Tatsumi, had brown hair and green eyes, wearing a brown sweater and blue pants.

"No, not yet, but I should not time long" Ieyasu

"Ok if I have to look already you know my itinerary" Tatsumi

"Oh right, in a few days should get the equipment" Ieyasu

"Well, I go back as I do report " Tatsumi while headed exit

"Good luck and attentive to blondes" said Ieyasu greeting

On the streets of the capital

Tatsumi walked down the market street, looking around the shops in search of a suitable weapon for him.

"Ugh, there's nothing interesting here," said Tatsumi after you are finished viewing the articles of the gun shop

"Let's move on to the next" said Sekky

"We hope that here there is," he said Tatsumi approaching the shop

"Hey boy, interested in any weapons?" Said the gunsmith

"Yes, I hope you have something interesting," he said Tatsumi observing the weapons on display

"What about this one, long and strong, good for a knight," said the armourer indicating an iron sword on the wall

"No, it's slow, heavy and cumbersome" said Tatsumi

"So you're saying this sword?" Said the gunsmith

"No, I want this," he said Tatsumi indicating a Cutlass - Entersäbel

"Ok, but fell a little bad here," said the gunsmith as he took her from the window

"How much?" said Tatsumi

"300 Imperial is the price, you need to join the army?" Said the gunsmith

"Here, and no, I do not need for that ... Oh the lining is not the best," he said Tatsumi taking the sword with liner

"I will say that it is old ... Eh Hey what are you doing?" He said the gunsmith noting that Tatsumi was drawing on the weapon and the lining with chalk

"I give him a touch up, for I need a little black" as he finished the facts signs lit up and change color Sword knife and becoming black handle, the lining also became black with a drawing of a dragon gold .

"What!? How did you do !?" Said surprised the gunsmith

"Hello, and thank you!" She said Tatsumi going away into the crowd

"You are always the same, have attracted much attention as well!" said Sekky

"So they too will begin to look for me, will have spies and contacts somewhere then let us know," he said Tatsumi smiling

"Hey you! We saw what you did then give us that teigu and we will not make you sick," said one of three robbers who surrounded him,

"Teigu? But this is a simple piece of chalk," said Tatsumi

"Do not play dumb ok but we will avevam ... WHAT THE FUCK !?" the two thieves were on the ground unconscious

"Look, I have no desire to fight and then go away without fuss," said Tatsumi bored

The thief run away immediately in the crowd

"That's the only attention that there" said Sekky angry

"Wait, maybe I saw what we were looking for," he said Tatsumi going into an alley and stopping behind a dumpster

"What did you see?" said Sekky

"The unfounded, two women and one we know well," said Tatsumi trying to hear the conversation

"Serves him passing two flyers, I can catch a glimpse of the first, there is a man with written above Ogre" said Sekky

"They separate the chase" Tatsumi said moving

Anna went from the alley, Tatsumi followed her but did not see it as it came more

"Shit, will be among the crowd now as I do?" Said Tatsumi

"The other woman, should not be far away," said Sekky

Tatsumi went back and found the woman sitting in the alley

"Hey," said Tatsumi

"You need something guy?" The woman said

"It is the information about the woman who was with you, I saw what you gave, I hope in your help," he said Tatsumi approaching

"No! I will not talk! So you've taken from me everything I do not care more not .." Tatsumi he stops "you're wrong, you think I'm Empire but I do not I belong"

"So what do you want from me?" The woman said

"Information about that first," said Tatsumi

"Hey you, do not believe that I give up so easily," said the thief first with a sword in his hand

"Oh bother" Tatsumi snap your fingers and next to the thief takes a fire explosion, the thief run away screaming in terror "A MONSTER!"

"Listen you say if we make a deal, I'll tell you everything if you will do something for me ok?" She said while shaking

"I'm okay," said Tatsumi

Night highway

"Target found" Tatsumi said as he approached

"You sure you do it now, it's raining," said Sekky

"Yes, I want to finish it right away, in addition to the agreement with the woman we are also the crimes he committed, I have to finish it," said Tatsumi

"You must be the general Ogre, right?" said Tatsumi

"Yes, those who want to know?" Said Ogre

"Someone with money and an interest in the covenants you do, maybe you should talk about it in a less crowded place," said Tatsumi heading into an empty alley, Ogre followed him

"So who it is who sent you?" said Ogre

"An innocent victim," he said Tatsumi drawing his sword and taking against him

"He ... Fast" said Ogre falling to the ground

"Ouch! My back, because I did it," said Tatsumi

"Because you're stupid," said Sekky

"You're no fun," said Tatsumi

"Attack from above, ward off!" said Sekky

Tatsumi parried Ogre, the blow was very strong but Tatsumi managed to block it "you're tough," they both said

"Left Hit" said Sekky, Tatsumi dodged

"Right Blow" said Sekky, Tatsumi also dodged this

"Shot from the top, not parry cut arms" he said Sekky, Ogre raised his two-handed sword to strike forcefully but Tatsumi cut them to him with a sharp blow to his hand

"Finish it," said Sekky, Tatsumi thrust his sword in head Ogre then took off and quickly beheaded

"Confirmation of the termination of each of the target activities, damages equal to 0%," said Sekky

"Let's get out before being found," said Tatsumi

The inn must Nest

The woman was sitting at a table nervous, was waiting for some time, as he saw Tatsumi stood by hopeful

"Ogre is dead, now it's your turn," said tatsumi

"Of course, I thank you for what you did, now my husband can rest in peace," said the woman

"It was stupid, when you killed a person important to you are you who crave revenge not the dead person, you do not to have remorse and make you think you've done it for someone else and not for your personal interest, we pass by the covenant, "said Tatsumi

"... It is ok ... So, that woman does not know her name but I know that is an agent of the revolutionary army and the night raid, I gave those flyers and money to make him kill the murderers of my husband "the woman said

"So you know how to meet her?" Tatsumi said as he ordered from the menu

"No, I only know that turning to the market in search of contracts and other" she said

"That's two strawberry sandea, on the house," said Ieyasu

"Thing?" The woman said

"Try it, is very good ... If he does not equip him" he said Tatsumi tasting it

"But she is the new one?" said Ieyasu

"Yes," said Tatsumi

"Thing?" The woman asked

"Now you will work here and dwell there also," said Tatsumi

"I do not remember ever having spoken and why should I?" The woman said

"Well, I noticed you have no place to go and you're out of money, so I decided to give you a chance," said Tatsumi

"But.."

"That sucks, did not you say you wanted your husband rested in peace? Well continuing to live will give peace to his soul, because if you really loved would have wanted continuasi to live and never stop," said Tatsumi

"So you're one of us?" Tatsumi said, giving him one of his best smiles

"Yes, I accept" the woman said

"Well, tomorrow I'll explain everything," said Ieyasu

"Okay, my name is Clara and thank you so much," said Clara

The Tatsumi sword.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3br /

br /

The inn Devils Nestbr /

In the Tatsumi roombr /

Tatsumi was reading a book lying on the bed while Ieyasu was watching the sword that he bought the other daybr /

How is Clara? said Tatsumibr /

good , you have you fully recovered? said Ieyasubr /

No, I still have problems to move up to a maximum I can fight, said Tatsumibr /

Explain to me why everything that you take the black? said Ieyasubr /

Because I like the black and Im too good, said Tatsumibr /

Sara, you should change a little for me said Ieyasubr /

Hey you think I tell you to stop wearing those horrible sweaters? No so do not break, said Tatsumibr /

Ok anyway what you read now? said Ieyasubr /

What on earth, if it rains its always better to have an alternative, said Ieyasubr /

Just as youre done we go out together, I will help in the search! said Ieyasubr /

So I know you will bring me to tow said Tatsumibr /

Of course I do it, you can not be alone for life, you have to like me and live in the legendary way said Ieyasubr /

I wonder what would Sayo if I told you about these things or magazines that are in your room, said Tatsumibr /

In fact she dumped me, he said Ieyasu whiningbr /

Finally, everyone wondered when he would do it, he said Tatsumi still readingbr /

You are bad! said Ieyasubr /

s go said Tatsumibr /

br /

They went down the stairs and outbr /

So what did you think the capital? said Ieyasubr /

corruption is seen by eye, the rich do what they want, the police let them do, said Tatsumibr /

If you think that the fault is the emperor youre wrong, hes just a child, what is behind it all is the prime minister, said Ieyasubr /

I suppose the revolutionary army just wants to eliminate him, the emperor is just a pawn, said Tatsumibr /

I hope so, man would not want to see an executed child said the Ieyasubr /

It is not that many now do a better end said Tatsumibr /

We try to finish it as soon as possible then, said Ieyasubr /

Already rather Sayo he is doing? They told me you were here together, but I have not seen since I came here, said Tatsumibr /

You entered the imperial police to get information and give us some help from the inside said Ieyasubr /

Well in fact it may be more useful as well, however, was not in, said Tatsumi programsbr /

You know it takes initiatives without consulting us, said Ieyasubr /

Ieyasu, where have you brought me? Said seriously Tatsumibr /

To know a pretty girl! He said happily Ieyasubr /

Come on lets move it will be fun ! Ieyasu said Tatsumi dragging for a handbr /

br /

After several hours trying to get away from Ieyasu, Tatsumi was able to leavebr /

Luckily I was able to leave, said Tatsumi as he walked to the parkbr /

Sekky Hey, are you okay? I did not hear you talk all day said Tatsumibr /

Shit! I forgot it in the room! Said Tatsumibr /

Serving Ieyasu ... Huh? Whats going on? Li Tatsumi watched a great light coming from the center of the parkbr /

Better to investigate I think Tatsumibr /

He began to approachbr /

Maybe I drank a little too much I just think Tatsumi saw a completely pink girl with a gun in his hand running toward him, as soon as the girl saw him point the gunbr /

ll stop me, you cursed! Scream the girlbr /

Can not keep good rifle, trembling and her face an expression of pain, must be wound I think Tatsumibr /

I think youve mistaken me for someone else, said Tatsumi quietbr /

I think not, you will pay for what you have done, said the girl while the rifle barrel was kindledbr /

I am crying, I think now I understand Tatsumi seeing the tears on his facebr /

Listen, youre wrong Tatsumi was interrupted by a giant dog running toward the girl behind him there were soldiersbr /

Hey bastardina pink! Do not think you can escape! Said a girl who had the arms cutbr /

I curse the girl turned her back to Tatsumi to aim at the dog, she was ready to shoot and the dog was approaching it from behind the girl came darts of flame that hit the dog, the dog falls to the ground while burnedbr /

But what ?! Scream the girl turned to Tatsumibr /

You are part of the true revolutionaries? Tatsumi said with raised arm upbr /

The girl nodded said Tatsumi that snap your fingers and front of the soldiers takes an explosion that stunned thembr /

So they can not follow us, he said Tatsumi approaching the girl then, pink girl how about if I help you escape you to help me get the revolutionary army? said Tatsumibr /

Hey do not you dare call me that! Scream the girlbr /

Answer quickly, he said Tatsumi noting that the dog had recovered and snarled at thembr /

It starts to rainbr /

What a nuisance, burns Tatsumi said snapping his fingers to the dogbr /

Tatsumi face Palm *br /

Fuck it, lets run away! Tatsumi said, taking the hand of the pink girl and carry her awaybr /

Go koro! Pursue! Scream the girl firstbr /

Tatsumi and pink girl walked away very fast and turned into an alleybr /

Check the way, let me know if there I order Tatsumibr /

Wait, who do you think you are to order me !? Said pink girlbr /

Just do it! Tatsumi said as he took off his gloves and erased the drawing in the circle drawn on the handbr /

What are you doing? Pink girl said as she looked at the road and Tatsumibr /

ll see, I can not use fire now and then I go to the ground, said Tatsumi while drawing a square in the circlebr /

Churches pink girlbr /

Tatsumi resumed his gloves and touch the floor, the floor opened a hole and the two we enteredbr /

Better close said Tatsumi as he shutbr /

So now we like walking with more confidence, you would follow me pink girl? Tatsumi said, placing his hand on pink girlbr /

Pink girl refused his hand, do not call me that, and why should I follow you? said pink girl angry that stood on its own whine pink girl as she held his armbr /

So tell me your name, and then I see that youre hurt and I can help you, said Tatsumibr /

You forget it and why should you help me? Said pink girl turning awaybr /

Because youre part of the army revolutionary and I want to enter, said Tatsumibr /

said mine but I try to set off the legs achedbr /

re hurt, you will not go away and if you do not want to follow me I will follow you, said Tatsumibr /

Ok I follow you, said minebr /

Power ! Tatsumi said smilingbr /

br /

The inn Devils Nestbr /

Admit you were lost, said pink girlbr /

Never, pink girl said Tatsumibr /

They were in the room Tatsumi, pink girl was sitting with Tatsumi nextbr /

Stop calling me that! Said pink girlbr /

So tell me your name, said Tatsumibr /

No, I do not trust, he said pink girlbr /

Change the subject, where does it hurt? Tatsumi churchesbr /

The arm and here, said pink girl pointing to the left side of the trunkbr /

We start from the arm, give me here, he said Tatsumi taking her armbr /

Hey what are you doing !? Pink girl said, noting that he was drawing overbr /

He stops, said Tatsumibr /

The signs lit up I feel nothing, said pink girlbr /

Do not move it for a while, said Tatsumi now we come here to observe the indicated partbr /

You have a few broken ribs, take off your shirt and lie down, said Tatsumibr /

What !? Never! Scream pink red girl to timebr /

I can not medicarti otherwise said Tatsumibr /

Who says I do not want to just touch my boobs said pink girlbr /

Why did you there, dial plate chest? said Tatsumibr /

Sbam * Tatsumi took a head shot of bookbr /

he said Tatsumi rubbing his headbr /

re a pervert said flat chestbr /

Have I just have to write a matrix said Tatsumibr /

br /

Then he must Tatsumi said with a smirkbr /

Did not have time to react that Tatsumi tie it to the bed, Tatsumi then did the same arm method, he could not deny that he was embarrassed about the situationbr /

Done, it did not take much, said Tatsumi while untied flat chestbr /

* * Sbam another hit from red flat chest to timebr /

said flat chest as he scrambled shirtbr /

How rude, I did not come, my name is Tatsumi said Tatsumibr /

Just the fact that you have not presented consider it rude ?! Said flat chestbr /

said Tatsumibr /

I give up said flat chestbr /

However for the night you will remain here, in your condition is dangerous, said Tatsumibr /

I can not, I have to warn my teammates, said flat chestbr /

Tatsumi noticed he was holding a purple ribbon and was saddenedbr /

You lost your true companion? said Tatsumibr /

It was more of a companion to me, said flat chest as she began to fall a tearbr /

The pain of losing an important friend is not easy to overcome, he said Tatsumi beginning to approachbr /

Hey Tatsumi, youre back already? Ieyasu entered the room Oh, sorry, but I need you a minutebr /

Of course, if you need are out here, said Tatsumi following Ieyasubr /

s up? said Tatsumibr /

Out there is full of soldiers, and also below, are giving this flyer and are coming to check into the rooms he said Ieyasu giving the flyerbr /

Shit, its you, you must help me to hide it, is part of the revolutionaries could get in thanks to her said Tatsumibr /

s part of the night raid, he lied to you, said Ieyasubr /

No, there was no deceit in his eyes, said Tatsumibr /

Sure it is not another Ieyasu said, pointing the finger on Tatsumi chest does not seem the case to risk a cottarelabr /

Do not joke, I with the one without tits ever, said Tatsumi redbr /

Of course, now bring it below there is a room in the warehouse, you know what to do, said Ieyasubr /

Well, you look after me, said Tatsumibr /

Ah, your equipment is in the room, said Ieyasubr /

said Tatsumibr /

Tatsumi went into the room where there was mine mine Hey, we need to hide Comebr /

How do you know my name? Whats going on? said minesbr /

Well, out here is full of soldiers are looking for you, said Tatsumi and show the posterbr /

Shit, I take pumpkin he said mine taking his riflebr /

Man, I was forgetting, he said Tatsumi opening the there you are bedside said, finding Sekkybr /

said Minebr /

Something useful, lets go, said Tatsumibr /

Tatsumi and mine went down the stairs to the warehousebr /

Tatsumi began Sekky Hey, you forgot mebr /

said Tatsumibr /

Riassumimi what youve done, said Sekkybr /

Who are you talking to? said minesbr /

Oh right, you see in my eye? Said Tatsumibr /

Yes, there are three triangles he said looking at his eyes minebr /

So thats Sekky, is a being who connects with me, I can give accurate information and tactics instantly or examining objects and people to give me all of them, said Tatsumibr /

It could be a teigu? said Minebr /

A what? said Tatsumibr /

If you listen to me when I speak youd know, said Sekkybr /

It is ok said Tatsumibr /

There is no way to make him feel me too? said Minebr /

they said together Tatsumi and Sekkybr /

We have arrived, said Tatsumi soon as they had finished the stairs and reached the warehousebr /

This way Tatsumi went into a room, follow the mine, as the two were inside Tatsumi with the matrix up a stone wall to make invisible the roombr /

How do you do it? Use a teigu? Said minebr /

No, I use the array said Tatsumibr /

What is it? said Minebr /

It is a science, the subject is a bit complicated to explain, in practice I can change the environment based on my knowledge of it, said Tatsumibr /

said minebr /

Oh right equipment should be this, said Tatsumi looking at the table, there were over a pair of gloves, books, two pistols and a sword (img src = webkit-fake-url: / c799b87f-989a -4ac8-820d-90472f8fcaac / imagejpeg the black dragon read the engraving on the bladebr /

Have you prepared well for the revolutionary army said minesbr /

Right about now you trust me? Said Tatsumibr /

I do not know, I need to Tatsumi certainties said minebr /

Fate is a certainty that you are flat, said Tatsumibr /

Look, this time pumpkin Use said angry minesbr /

Ok sorry Ill stop, he said Tatsumi raising his hands in surrenderbr /

Well, although I fidassi But how do we get to the base with the police looking for me? said minesbr /

Trust me I have already started thinking about a plan, disguise and caught sight of you until youre safe, what do you say for now? said Tatsumibr /

You make it too easy for me to put that beast in the area and as soon as I get out I sniff said minebr /

Trust me, Im a good swordsman and if the situation requires itll use any trick, said Tatsumibr /

You have too much faith in yourself, for me you will not do a good end, said minebr /

s not like I trust myself, I trust the people who are with me and there is within you also among those said Tatsumibr /

Do you trust me? said minesbr /

Yes, I feel that you will never betray your companion even though Im not yet for now, but it is true that you are a murderer of night raids? Said Tatsumibr /

Yes, now you will know the whole city, really you help a murderer? said minesbr /

Of course, you should always help a cute girl like you, Tatsumi said with an innocent smile that lees blush minesbr /

I feel ignored, I asked you before a summary and did not answer me, said Sekkybr /

Now I will summarize everything, said Tatsumibr /

He spent an hourbr /

Hey you two hours you can get out Ieyasu said, knocking on the wallbr /

said Tatsumi as he lowered the wallbr /

The police are for all roads? said minesbr /

Yes, it is better not to go out tonight Miss said Ieyasubr /

Better to stay here for the night, said Tatsumibr /

ll give you a room, said Ieyasubr /

How come you are so available to me? said minesbr /

Well, here we do not get along with the empire and try to help as many people as possible, said Ieyasubr /

All right, said minebr /

Tomorrow will resolve all said Tatsumibr /

br /

br /

He became morningbr /

Mine are you awake? Can I come in? Tatsumi said, knocking on the doorbr /

Yeah, come on in, said minebr /

I brought you breakfast, said Tatsumi poggiandola on the tablebr /

Uh, thanks, he said, sitting down minesbr /

Feel your base is in or out of the city? said Tatsumibr /

he said mine eatingbr /

So I just have to take you out, I got you a new suit and a wig so I hope we will not have problems said Tatsumibr /

Ok, but do not believe that trust you and just do not have options, you think that will be easy to cross the city? said minesbr /

No, but we can not stay here forever is very dangerous, and I bet you do not want to keep you here, right? said Tatsumibr /

Yeah, okay proviamoc ... You expect to put me that thing!? And the clothes are horrible! Said mines seeing the clothesbr /

ll change the color do you want? said Tatsumibr /

said minebr /

ll forget, said Tatsumibr /

Ugh, at least try to match them, said minebr /

said Tatsumi after that changed color of the clothesbr /

How did you do? said minesbr /

Matrix has a lot of applications, said Tatsumibr /

Wow, I could use you as a tailor, said mine immersed in his imaginationbr /

You forget it and then I did not study in that kind of field, I studied mostly in the field of war, said Tatsumibr /

Too bad, so it would be useful at least to something? said minesbr /

And with that supposed to mean ?! said Tatsumibr /

Nothing, just that for now it seems the only useful thing you can do, he said with a grin minesbr /

How dare you?! Look, I have a perfect swordsman and I use devastating techniques, said Tatsumibr /

Tsk, you are nothing Im a perfect sniper said minebr /

Sure as not, said Tatsumibr /

Now I go out I have to change, said minebr /

Okay, do not be long, he said Tatsumi leaving the roombr /

Mine left the room after 15 minutes and seemed another person had brown hair, wore a suit similar to his first only that the skirt was shorter, and it was green and brownbr /

For me, Im bad with these clothes, said minebr /

No way to tell me youre okay, come on, said Tatsumibr /

Uh she said Red minesbr /

Wait, you do not have to sweat the arm, I harbor I, he said Tatsumi grabbing pumpkinbr /

But ... said minebr /

Nothing but, come on, said Tatsumibr /

br /

They left the inn and walked to the hearing of the citybr /

But it is full of soldiers, he said Tatsumi noting patrols of soldiers aroundbr /

Yeah, if we discover we will be surrounded said minebr /

It will not happen, said Tatsumibr /

After doing a bit of roadbr /

Hell, he did not want us, said minebr /

He walks casually, maybe we will not recognize said Tatsumibr /

If he finds us? said minesbr /

You run away as fast as you can, I hold back then Ill join you, said Tatsumibr /

Are you sure you do it? said Minebr /

Trust me, said Tatsumibr /

Koro began to smell something and point to the twobr /

I think he sensed there said Tatsumibr /

Koro began to growl at the two did you find them? Said a guard next to himbr /

Keep the hood and to my way said Tatsumi giving pumpkinbr /

Koro turned and started running toward them, ignoring the people in front of himbr /

Tatsumi began the hood go now! He said to mine and she started to runbr /

Koro point to her but Tatsumi hit him from behind the legs with two swords drawing his attentionbr /

I look at the being and give you the data, said Sekkybr /

Hello little creature, said Tatsumibr /

Koro attacks! I order a guardbr /

There are circling said Sekkybr /

Koro Tatsumi lunged to grab it, Tatsumi high jump and kicked him in the facebr /

re slow, said Tatsumibr /

* Right, 3 bullets, jumps back * said Sekkybr /

Tatsumi had him avoiding the bulletsbr /

Koro took advantage , Tatsumi parried the blow but the force was thrown against the wall smashed throughbr /

It will not be an easy fight, said Tatsumibr /

Tatsumi stood up and left the house that had been surrounded by soldiers throwing down their arms and surrender! I order a guardbr /

Tatsumi put swords in the lining OK, I give up, he raised his handsbr /

* I calculated the trail, there will be an opening to escape from * said Sekkybr /

As the guards approached, Tatsumi snap your fingers with both hands, around him begat a trail of flames that did not allow the guards to view itbr /

What the fuck !? Scream a guard terrifiedbr /

Tatsumi emerged from the flames and started running towards the exit of townbr /

The beast will not let go, he said Tatsumi noting that koro was chasing himbr /

attentive, thrown down! * he said Sekky, Tatsumi performed and so bashful Koro who had jumped on himbr /

Because it is now red? He said Tatsumi * has turned now faster *br /

Not fastest flames of my said Tatsumi pointing his hand against ready to burn it, but koro was already beside himbr /

Tatsumi said, he could not dodge it and built the fist was thrown awaybr /

Shit, the Tatsumi bloody sputum arm fractured left forearm * *br /

Tatsumi stood up in pain and saw koro ready to shoot again, and the soldiers who were coming, drew the black dragonbr /

Bring it on, said Tatsumibr /

Koro was ready to leave but was hit by a bullet Plasma * this is the rifle of mine *br /

Tatsumi smiled, conjured a wall of flames to separate themselves from the soldiers and run the race to the origin of the shotbr /

You have analyzed his rifle? said Tatsumibr /

Yes, here it is I see, said Sekkybr /

Tatsumi caught did not I tell you to run away, he saidbr /

Yes, but I remembered that I had a score to settle, and then I noticed that you were in trouble, said minebr /

I have to admit you saved me, said Tatsumibr /

The two were able to leave the city and reached the forestbr /

Now well have to be safe, lets go you brought to the base, said minebr /

Wait, I have a broken arm, said Tatsumi while drawing the marks on his armbr /

Can you medicarti each wound in an instant? said minesbr /

No, only fractures and minor cuts, less serious things, said Tatsumi as he finished as newbr /

Follow me, said minebr /

Now you trust me? If it was enough to make me beat a dog you could tell right away said Tatsumibr /

Mine laughed lightly you, you have won trustbr /

m happy, said Tatsumi cheerfulbr /

The two made their way through the forestbr /

I note the wires on the ground said Sekkybr /

said Tatsumibr /

Yes, they are a warning system for intruders said minebr /

said Sekkybr /

ve turned they will be coming, said minebr /

re already here, said Tatsumibr /

* I note movement all around us * said Sekkybr /

said Tatsumibr /

4 people came out from the vegetation in an armor, a Boy with Green Hair, Anna and Akamebr /

You guys wait, its me mine mine said, taking off his wigbr /

They cried togetherbr /

Fortunately youre fine Annas embrace, the guy with armor and the one with the green hair went next door we heard what happened to Shelea, we were worried about you, even the boss was concernedbr /

* You * are ignoring said Sekkybr /

Who are you? Said Akame looking Tatsumi


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "A new team"

Inside the base of the night raid

They had brought mines and Tatsumi inside, in a large room where basically there was a throne and one sitting on it was white-haired woman and a mechanical arm, mine had told the story to his comrades

"Ok I understand, To start, right Tatsumi's your name?" He asked the woman with white hair

"Yes," said Tatsumi

"If I understand correctly you want to join us," said the woman

"I am interested in joining the military revolutionary, not to you," said Tatsumi

"Yes, in fact we may seem just a simple group of murderers but we work with the revolutionary army, we eliminate the most important objectives and difficult," said the woman

"Then you are a kind of special squad" said Tatsumi

"Yes, I'm the boss, my name is Najenda, you agree?" said Najenda

"It suits me," said Tatsumi

"Well first, however, I would like to have an assessment of your skills, Mine says that you know the draw, Akame you evaluate it?" said Najenda

akame nodded

"Then it's settled, follow what it tells you to do and the best of you," said Najenda

"All right," said Tatsumi

"Mine rested you for the time you need, it seems to me that you were not injured," said Najenda

"Ah yes, Tatsumi is more or less good in medicine," said mine

"You already have a bonus," he said, turning to Najenda Tatsumi

"Follow me," said Akame

"Sure," said Tatsumi

Akame took him to a lake in the mountains

"We arrived" he said Akame putting the baskets they had brought her and Tatsumi

"Nice place," said Tatsumi

"We must eliminate the prey in the water," he said as he undressed Akame

"What are you doing!?" said Tatsumi

"So I can move better in the water ..." said Akame in swimwear

"The goal is the river tunas" said Akame

"Here is full" Akame dived

"You're talking about those fish and rare ..." Tatsumi was interrupted by fish that were fired in the air * * said explosive fishing Sekky

"Swim to the bottom and remove your presence, attacks the prey when you approach, you think you can?" Said Akame

"No problem," said Tatsumi stripping * he * said a tactic Sekky

"I think I know how already," said Tatsumi while changing sign in the matrix, this fly a triangle

Akame he watched the tattoo Tatsumi noticed the scars on his back, "tell me those scars that you have on your back, you had them air? It was you who killed her?" said Akame

"It has made me her and I killed her, he deserved the order for all the evil he has done," said Tatsumi

"Ok" said Akame

Tatsumi threw himself into the water and immediately seek a prey

Lunch time

"In the end it has captured 15" said Akame

"Not bad," said Najenda

"Thanks," said Tatsumi

"You did a great job cooking," said green hair

"Thank you, although I do not know your name," said Tatsumi

"It is true that we have not presented rude" said a tall, muscular man

"Well then we do the presentations, he is Bulat" said Najenda

"You can call me big brother or bellisimo" said Bulat

"How about bro?" said Tatsumi

"I like it !" Bulat said shaking his hand "is gay" Anna said "it's okay, it's just that he knows," said Bulat

"The other is Lubbock" said Najenda indicating green hair

"You pervert the team," said Anna

"Do not say that !" said Lubbock

"While she is Leo" said Najenda

"I had already met her, tried to cheat me, I suspected that you do not really called you Anna" said Tatsumi

"I went well," said Leone, scratching his head

"As you already know Mine" Mine said Najenda indicating that biting fish found inside an icicle

"What?!" Mine said, "because there was a popsicle inside?"

"I thought you were loose," said Tatsumi

"What do you mean you think?" said Mine

"Well I thought cooking with melted ice" said Tatsumi

"But you're the only one who found it," said Akame

"But because there was ice inside?" said Lubbock

"In fact I did not see you put it" said Akame

"It has to be formed in while they fished, I overdid it," said Tatsumi to Najenda arose a thought

"You used the ice to fish?" said mines

"Well why not let us organize ourselves for new goals" said Najenda

"Sure," they all said

"Then to begin Leone've discovered something about the murder of Ogre?" said Najenda

"No, nothing yet, those who have seen something he said he was a man dressed in black," said Leone

"Well he did a nice job, he has acted in the shadows and quickly eliminated a general, should not be underestimated," said Najenda

"Who was Ogre?" Tatsumi asked

"Ah, look it is a portrait," he said Najenda giving him a poster

"You killed him," said Sekky

"Oh him, it was I who killed him," he said Tatsumi seeing the poster

Lead silence, everyone was watching

"It was you?" said Najenda

"Yes," said Tatsumi

"Well in fact even now you are dressed in black," said Leone

"This shows that you have skills like mine used to say," said Bulat

"Well then one we solved it, well done Tatsumi, now our goal is Zank the performer, we know that it will act at night and maybe has a teigu" said Najenda

"The police is after it," said Leone

"Yeah, I was thinking of sending Akame and Tatsumi, to see how well you do," said Najenda

"There I can do," said Tatsumi

"But even if he is good against a holder of teigu, is not dangerous to send him that he does not possess," said Lubbock

"In fact maybe has a teigu" said mine

"Really ?" they all said

"You are a teigu" said Sekky

"I see, well I want to see what you can do in battle, those who want to challenge him?" said Najenda

"I can do it," said Akame

"Wait, what should we do?" Said Tatsumi

"Let's go to the training room, follow us" said Najenda

training room

Tatsumi and Akame you are prepared to fight and were ready while others were watching, the field had puddles created by the rain that night

"Tatsumi you ready?" said Akame

"Yes, we give the best of ourselves," said Tatsumi

"It seems a little too naive to make the murderess" said Lubbock

"Hey you say if we make bets?" said Leone

"Boss I see that is very focused," said Bulat

"Yes, knowing the teigu and use the ice and fire, came to my mind that it may be like that of esdeath" said Najenda

"She thinks?" said Bulat

"Now we'll see," said Najenda

Tatsumi lunged Akame * try with various swipes * said Sekky

"Received" said Tatsumi

Tatsumi began to strike quickly and Akame managed to repel any shot, Tatsumi stepped back and now it was the turn of Akame, I start with a slash from right, Tatsumi it easily bashful, I try with a left and even that was dodged, Tatsumi I try to hit it , Akame bashful with a backward somersault, finishing with the feet on the puddle

* Is the moment *

The water in the puddle ice blocking Akame, he took the opportunity and jumped on her, she hits the ice with the sword to break after 3 shots managed to break it and threw himself to the ground to dodge Tatsumi, Tatsumi your fingers snap, thus began to form fog from puddles, Akame stood up and warned, were fired from the fog of ice cubes, her shy and then turned paro a Tatsumi attack

"Good reflexes," said Tatsumi

"Is he enough so" said Najenda

"You fought well Tatsumi" said Bulat

Lubbock lion and gave him money to Bulat

"I pointed at you," said Bulat

"Thanks, but I think it is a draw," said Tatsumi

"But how did you create all that ice and fog?" said Lubbock

"Simple, I had also explained to mine, use a matrix that I drew on the body," said Tatsumi

"Matrix? You have not used a teigu to do these things?" Said Najenda

"No, my teigu is Sekky" said Tatsumi

"Sekky?" Said all the

"His eye" said mine

Tatsumi took off Sekky it and display it

"But what exactly is a teigu?" said Tatsumi

"How can you say a teigu unless you know what?" said Lubbock

"Because he told me he" said Tatsumi

"An organic teigu, What is his power?" said Najenda

"Analyze and limestone environment and situation to give a tactical battle, more able to boost my use of the array" said Tatsumi

"Ok well a teigu is a weapon with special powers created by the first emperor, in total forty-eight teigu were created about 1000 years ago, but 500 years ago half was dispersed during the Civil War," I explain Najenda

"Got you all you have one?" said Tatsumi

"Yeah," they nodded all

"Bullat incursio has an armor type teigu, Lubbock has a cross tail teigu that allows a thousand different uses with its wires, the lion belt allows him to transform into a beast, Akame uses Murasame a sword that just a wound for kill you, "said Najenda

"Wait, if I had lightly wounded would die!?" said Tatsumi

"He" Dry said Akame

"It does not seem appropriate to warn me?" said Tatsumi

"No," said Akame

"How would not !?" said Tatsumi

"The weapon of mine you know her already," said Najenda

"Yes, a gun capable of firing bullets plasma" said Tatsumi

"Now why do not you explain this about matrices?" said Najenda

"Sure, here it is" Tatsumi gave a book to Najenda "I'm not a good teacher, but here explains everything very well from what? To the basics on how to use it"

"Matrices for beginners" read the headline "I start to read it" Najenda

"Well, I'm like a tour of the base," said Leone

"Okay I'll follow," said Tatsumi

Leo showed him the rest of the base and then his room, spend the rest of the day to prepare for the mission

"I will use only the fire array, use two fatigues me too much," he said Tatsumi drawing the matrix

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about the weapon Akame" said Sekky

"What did you want to tell me?" said Tatsumi

"The poison is a poison, is a matrix-type shadow and high-level" said Sekky

"Seriously? It would be a great way to advance this study" said Tatsumi

"I will concentrate to get the most information possible," said Sekky

"I'm ready let's go" Tatsumi left the room

"I note a bit of fatigue, sure to score?" said Sekky

"Of course there is the will," said Tatsumi

"Delete the target and report, then you can say that I've made, if you mount the head will die for sure," he said without emotion Akame

"But what that is all day so" said Sekky

Inside the capital, night

"Pattugliamo the area" said Akame

"Sure," said Tatsumi

"We have to be a shadow, we can not help us discover, because of your flight may have increased the guards' said Akame

"For me, we'll have to separate us, so we cover a wider air," said Tatsumi

Akame nodded "Do not go too far and warns if they are"

"He looked beyond," he said Tatsumi going to the opposite side of Akame

"You're still thinking about what I told you Leo?" said Sekky

# # I remember he started at the base before he left

"I want to tell an old story about Akame .." said Leone

"Hm?" said Tatsumi

"As a child it was sold to the empire with her sister, you know the story of poor parents selling their children is common, was trained to be a killer, so I learn to kill and survive, work to the orders of the empire, was a killer perfect, but every time he killed a target always felt more the empire rot, the boss convinced her to join the revolutionaries who really occupied citizens, it seems that all his comrades were already dead, "said Leone

"You know what I mean?" He asked Leo to Tatsumi

"Sure, I think I understand it a lot more than you think now," said Tatsumi

#fine remember #

"Two people with two very similar stories," said Sekky

"I wonder if his sister is dead," said Tatsumi

"Individual suspect in the alley" said Sekky

Tatsumi looked at him and the person smiled and then I run into the alley

"You can not, that's it doing here?" said Tatsumi

"After him, I noticed a lot of interference in his figure" said Sekky

Tatsumi followed him up to a large square where was waiting for him

"It's not him, who are you !?" scream Tatsumi

"Were you able to understand that I was not him, remarkable," said the person appearance change into a tall man with a strange object that looked like an eye in the head

"I suppose you're Zank" he said Tatsumi drawing his sword

"That's right and you have to be part of night raids" said Zank

"Well we expect start" said Tatsumi

"You did not tell Akame first" remember Sekky

Tatsumi and Zank clashed with swipes velocisimi

"You can not anything against me, thanks to my teigu I can read in your mind and anticipate your every move," said Zank

"More or less what I do," said Sekky

"So, let's try this," he said Tatsumi snapping your fingers

The position there was an explosion of flames that he bashful, then we fixed Tatsumi tried again but Zank foresaw his every move, Zank passed counterattack putting Tatsumi difficulties but managed to avoid being hurt

"Use my special power," said Sekky

"But some can not read your moves, all right," said Tatsumi

"Start" said Sekky

"What are you tired?" said Zank

Tatsumi lunged at him surprising him, Zank was able to get away with a scratch on his arm, Tatsumi went with many blows that put him in difficulty Zank then kicked him in the leg causing it to tip the balance

"As possible, I can not read your mind," said Zank

"It's easy, you read my mind not to Sekky, his power allows him to take the body of the control of its owner," said Tatsumi, Sekky step back and fingers fool, a dome made of flames you create on Zank

"Damn, ahhhhhhh!" Zank scream in pain

"Confirmed the cessation of all activities of the target, 0% damage, restoring production" he said Sekky restoring control of the body in Tatsumi

"Nice fight," said Tatsumi who sat down exhausted with fatigue

"Every time I use it I end up with no energy," said Tatsumi

"Tatsumi!" scream Akame

"Hello Akame, I was able to eliminate it," said Tatsumi

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Akame said controlling Tatsumi

"No, Sekky did not detect any wound, I'm fine," said Tatsumi

Akame slapped Tatsumi "eh" said Tatsumi

"I told you not to go too far and avertire if you found!" said Akame

"Akame" said Tatsumi

"Fortunately you're right," said Akame raised "

"Leo told me your story and I understand you, the pain of losing a mate is very big and for me you are the one who suffers the most with each other to Shelea" Tatsumi said placing a hand on the shoulder of Akame

"Tatsumi?" said Akame

"I promise you that I will not die, I'll live with you," said Tatsumi

Akame said nothing, smiled and hugged him

"You knew what to say," said Sekky

Already, as the father and jute had told me, I wrapped all you need is someone by your side who understands you think Tatsumi


	5. Chapter 5

After 1 week

Tatsumi was officially entered into the night raid and moved to their base, he trained every day in the morning with Bulat while the afternoon was dedicated to the study of new matrices and in the evening the completion of standard contracts, sometimes with Akame went out to hunt and then cook the proceeds with her, he was also busy repair using the matrix

"Hey Akame I noticed that we are preparing just meat, it would be no need to change a bit '?" He said Tatsumi in the kitchen

"No, the meat is good," he said Akame munching biscuits

"I Do not doubt it, but because we do not change a bit?" said Tatsumi

"No, as long as I'm the boss of the kitchen we'll flesh" said Akame

"But .." Tatsumi said, "I have an idea," Leone said she had heard all

"Why do not we make a culinary contest winner will be the head of the kitchen," said Leone

"There I am," said Akame

"Okay," said Tatsumi

"At the stove young ladies," said Leone

"Now, wait what ?!" Said Tatsumi a lion giggling

Lunch time

"So for this tedious challenge given that there will be no penance, there Akame who prepared ..." said Leone

"Meat" said Akame

"Its usually while Tatsumi prepared ... All this stuff wonderful" Leo said with eyes that shone at the sight of food

"I have prepared my special, seasoned rice in a special sauce with wild boar chops with a secret sauce and potato side dish" said Tatsumi

"It looks delicious," they all said

"Finished," he said, wiping Akame

"What speed! You must really liked it," said Tatsumi surprised

After everyone had finished eating

"Ok we all agree, the winner is Tatsumi" said Leone

"How did you prepare everything so quickly?" churches Mine

"I used the matrix to cook to perfection," said Tatsumi

"By the way I finished the book," said Najenda

"You took you so long?" Tatsumi said, earning a glare from the boss

"Here, I would need an explanation on some issues," said Najenda

"Ok I can try, What?" Said Tatsumi

"All" said Najenda

* Tatsumi poker face *

"Okay, then let's start with the basics, matrix are a mechanism that allows you to harness the energy of the body and the environment, within a body passes a flow of energy that can be used to change the surrounding environment, anyone can use them just that track the right design on his body, must cover the flow of its energy "explain Tatsumi

"So too I can use to create all that fire the way you do?" said Najenda

"I think so, although it is difficult to learn the technique, and then I do not create the fire, through the I change the composition of the matrix environment making it very flammable, then with gloves make a spark as trigger , Sekky helps me activating him so we must only aim "said Tatsumi

"I understand, but there are other elements that use" said Najenda

"Yes, everyone has a different sign to put in the matrix, the ice has the triangle, the square of the earth, the fire star, the medicine has the cross, the transmutation has three triangles, exo has one eye, then is the most difficult of all the shadow, its symbol is an ouroboros "said Tatsumi

"I want to try it, think about it in one hand and a fire in the ice, I could fight esdeath" said Najenda

"No, use two different matrices requires a very high effort, even I will be able to last much and study for years," said Tatsumi

"Really, too bad then what advice me to learn?" said Najenda

"Well what about the transmutation, besides the fact that I can teach it you can edit your arm," said Tatsumi

"Ok then we'll start" said Najenda

"Hey escludeteci not want to do it ourselves," said Lubbock

"I'm okay, but I can not help you on all the elements, I now know every detail of the fire, then transmutation are well under way, while for the medicine, earth and ice are of a low level," said Tatsumi

"The shadow?" said Akame

"I'm starting to study, typically would need a professional to teach but few so I'll have to make do with Sekky" said Tatsumi

"Hey I offend me like that!" said Sekky

"I understand, it's so hard to learn?" said Bulat

"Yes it is the first time I'll do it alone but with a hard workout is the will," said Tatsumi

"That's how you talk," said Bulat

"How come you know so little ice, earth and medicine?" said mines

"Well here, there I learned why I was helping a young girl to study them, I never brought it over," said Tatsumi, to remember you could see a bit of redness

"And what was this girl?" said Lubbock

"Carina, from the looks born in the ice, and had the shapes in the right places," said Tatsumi watching mine, she replied with a murderess look

"And you tell me that you had relations you and this girl?" He said Leo approaching

"Nothing that we were just friends," said Tatsumi

"Are you sure ?" Leo said with a mischievous smile, "is blushing then there was something!"

"Not true! There was nothing between us!" said Tatsumi

"For sure it will have declined breaking his" said Lubbock "heart is not true," said Tatsumi

Leone Tatsumi embrace so stifle between her tits "is your sister's quiet here with you"

"I can not breathe," said Tatsumi

"Then it's settled, tomorrow we will start these lessons," said Najenda

everyone nodded

"Now we have a very important topic, Esdeath is back" said Najenda

"He has done more quickly than we thought," said Akame

"Yeah, she managed to quell the revolt in a short time and now I suspect it is using its best men to assassinate politicians leaving these flyers on the site," he said Najenda showing a flyer over the symbol of the night raids

"They blame us," said mine

"I see that you understand, we must stop them as soon as possible" said Najenda

"What's the plan?" said Tatsumi

"For now we know two of their next targets , will split into two teams, Akame, Lubbock and Mine go into a village east, Tatsumi and Bulat go into luxury liner Ryusen, Leone for you I have a special task" said Najenda

"We begin to prepare Tatsumi" said Bulat

"Yes bro" said Tatsumi

village east

"Here nothing is happening," said Lubbock

"Do you think they went from Bulat and Tatsumi?" said Mine

"They might have them already met," said Lubbock

|| Bulat, Tatsumi if the enemies have come to you ... I beg you ... Come back alive ... Survive || akame

Ryusen to 15 minutes before

"Wow, it is huge ...!" Said Tatsumi at the sight of the giant ship

"Among these people there are false night raids, have to pay attention to people exhibiting suspicious or strange markings" said Tatsumi

"I'll help with the scan, according to the information they have of teigu with them, find them," said Sekky

"We embark" he said Tatsumi going up on the ship

"Find anything?" said Tatsumi

"No, not yet," said Sekky

"I think we made a hole in the water" said Tatsumi

"So already at a disadvantage parties" he said Bulat hitting him in the head

"Bro?" said Tatsumi

"For example, I use the invisibility of incursio to hide, we do not know what resources the enemy has therefore remains cautious," said Bulat

"Your armor is very useful," said Tatsumi

"Already with her I have been through a lot, although for how hard I tried, I could not save my general," said Bulat

"I'm sorry, it was like a friend to you?" said Tatsumi

"He was executed because he had not accepted the prime minister then they tried to incarcerate me and confiscate my teigu, thanks to him managed to escape," said Bulat

"By the way, what matrix you use today?" said Bulat

"Well since the site of the mission will use an exo, but I will use it only if you are in trouble," said Tatsumi

"Why?" said Bulat

"Do you remember the workout a few days ago," said Tatsumi

#inizio remember training room #

"Excellent movements Tatsumi" said Bulat inside incursio

"Also good your equipment is very durable, plus my the flames are not doing anything," said Tatsumi

"Already the material it is made comes from an ancient dragon, the tyrant, this creature to outlive suited to the environment, the armor has retained this ability," said Bulat

"I understand, the armor has adapted to the temperature so my attacks are useless," said Tatsumi

"Exo array activation, normal vital signs, confirmed energy" said Sekky

"I asked you to use incursio for its resistance when hit you and your ability to dodge, prepared" Tatsumi can the sword, and struck a pose fighter in the meantime her tattoos came on, you could see from the matrix covering the whole body with respect to the other that has previously used

"Whenever you want!" said Bulat

"Here I am!" Tatsumi parts like a rocket, creating a burst of flames behind him, Bulat bashful the sagging football, Tatsumi by a hand conjured a huge flame that pushed him towards Bulat with a roundhouse kick, Bulat to dodge it moved away from him, then Tatsumi jumping in the air, creating a glowing crater and then fall into beaten with a football on Bulat creating a second crater, Bulat had managed to dodge all the blows of Tatsumi

"You've been a bit destructive" she said Bulat noting the various craters for the field

"You're right, I have not yet learned how to manage it," he said Tatsumi getting up

"Next time, let's do it outside," said Bulat

"Maybe it's bet ..." said Tatsumi, was unable to finish the sentence that vomiting blood

"Rush in the parameters of vital signs, turn off the array to prevent serious injury to the user," said Sekky off the matrix

Tatsumi spit blood and falls to the ground

"Tatsumi!" Scream Akame, was watching the workout and time was running toward him

#fine remember #

"I reduced the power to prevent it from happening again," said Tatsumi

"Dispense according to other less dangerous?" said Bulat

"Unfortunately, the fire would have spread by destroying the ship, ice with what I do bloccherei the ship and just so useless and the land here is not any," said Tatsumi

"Right, well does a lot of attention, oh it seems that you are downloading the invisibility I take off incursio" said Bulat

"I'll do it here," said Tatsumi

"I'm going below deck," he said Bulat going away

"A flute?" Said Tatsumi hearing a melody

Meantime

Leone was spying esdeath

"Throughout the day, he has done nothing but turn to the shops" Leone

Esdeath had just stopped in front of an ice cream shop

"Now it stops for an ice cream" Leone

Esdeath sat down on a bench to eat his ice cream

"I could kill her now that is not expecting it," he said the lion then opened his eyes

An evil aura appeared from esdeath

"This aura ... is-is huge ... she is just waiting for attacks, better leave," Leo went quickly

"Too bad, I wanted to try new techniques of torture," he said esdeath eating her ice cream

the ship

All passengers had fallen to the ground unconscious

"It's the fault of the sound does not listen," said Sekky

"Man, I feel a little 'weak," said Tatsumi

"Wow, here is one still standing, it means that you must be strong, hold," said a very big blond man who was wearing a black uniform, launch Tatsumi a sword

"You must be one of the false night raid, what are your intentions?" Said Tatsumi

"So you're one of the real ones, beautiful I want to gain a lot of experience in battle, so much stronger I become" the man said, picking up an ax

"Do you want a fighting eh? Well you'll have it," he said Tatsumi drawing his sword

Tatsumi parties towards him

"Movement slowed because of sound " said Sekky

Tatsumi jump back to avoid an ax

"You're still fast despite the sound," said the man

"Daidara that happens?" Said an old man with the same dress Daidara

"Night raid" said Daidara

"Only one, will not be a problem," the man said

"You should not underestimate the enemy, could cost you your life a mistake like that," he said Tatsumi smiling

"You're right," said the man known Bulat jump on the bridge

"Bravo Tatsumi's how you talk," said Bulat

"Now we will have to be equal, although I doubt you are only two of you, the flute is around here?" said Tatsumi

"Bulat how many no see? Where incursio?" The man said

"How do you know me, you are the general Liver? Servants because even the empire?" Said Bulat

"It's me, the general esdeath saved my life, I do not serve the empire but she" said Liver

This person is the story Bulat think Tatsumi

"I'm sorry but I have to eliminate you, INCURSIO !" Bulat said activating incursio and was covered with armor

"Getting fit, well I too have my teigu" he said Liver, from barrels of water came out of the water made tentacles

"A teigu to control the water, great for a servant of the ice queen" said Bulat

"You take Liver, I Daidara" said Tatsumi throwing against Daidara

"Sure," said Bulat

Tatsumi began to hit and Daidara to block every shot

"Look from behind," he said Sekky

Tatsumi gave a head to Daidara and retiring the coup launched by a skinny guy, then the two began to quickly launch shots, Tatsumi with the sword, the boy with a flute

"Shot from the top," said Sekky

Tatsumi with a kick and he pushed the boy back dodging a powerful shot Daidara who made a hole in the floor

"Nyau sounds" said Daidara, Nyau began playing

"Shit, I have to stop," said Tatsumi ready to shoot

"Take this," he said Daidara throwing the ax, Tatsumi easily bashful stroke

"Return" said Sekky

"Thing ?!" Tatsumi said ducking back

"My ax shall pursue you until you going to hit, Nyau continues to slow it down," said Daidara

"Shit, how do I!?" said Tatsumi

"I have an idea to counter the flute, ferisciti!" said Sekky

"Of course, the adrenaline will help me to ignore it," he said Tatsumi hitting the leg

"Now I can fight back!" Tatsumi said launching of the two, the ax followed him, Tatsumi jump and confico the sword on the floor blocking the ax, then walked to the two

"Let the punches, you're willing!" said Daidara

Daidara tried with a right hook, Tatsumi took his fist and bringing Daidara around on his shoulders and making him crashing to the ground, then he rushed on Nyau

"Damn !" Said Nyau preparing to parry, Tatsumi gave him a punch in the stomach, then one in the face and then gave him a kick sending him away

"Bro !" Tatsumi scream seeing Bulat fall to the ground

Fighting Bulat

Liver launched its tentacles towards Bulat, he responded by turning the spear rapidly blocking the tentacles

"Let's try this" Liver formed a water snake and stood on it, the snake got up and out of the mouth of water shoot darts, Bulat block them in the same way

"These attacks will not be able to hurt me," said Bulat

Liver did appear another snake and lunged Bulat, he lunged at cutting it in two

"I knew you'd done," said Liver

7 snakes' appeared and struck Bulat one after another, Bulat revolved around whether the launches very quickly destroying the snakes then lunged Liver of hitting him and knocking him to the ground, then he landed beside them

"Incursio you downloaded I will continue without" she said Bulat disappearing armor

"And I can not use my teigu, I'll have to fight with the sword," he said Liver injecting a substance in Article

"I have no hope against you, but this serum will put us on the same" said Liver

Bulat took the incursio turn-key and went against Liver, the two clashed swords until the fast break Bulat the Liver wounding sword, the blood of Liver stopped in the air and then was fired like darts on Bulat, was able to parry the majority part of darts others struck him

"Nice trick, if I had not noticed in time I'd mortally wounded .. Agh" Bulat bloody sputum

"Inside there was also at that serum the poison, if I can out of the way I have served my lady," he said Liver exhaling its last breath

"Shit" Bulat falls to the ground

"Bro!" Scream Tatsumi

"Never distract you in combat!" scream Bulat

Daidara shots from behind with an ax, wounding Tatsumi back

"Ahhhh!" Tatsumi pain scream

Daidara painted another shot

"Thing ?" Daidara said as he saw that Tatsumi has stuck with his hand and then break the blade

"How is it possible ?" He said Daidara shocked

"Matrix enabled, vital parameters of the average person," said Sekky

Tatsumi shots Daidara piercing it with her hand, died instantly

"Daidara! I will not let my defeat, I still have an ace up its sleeve" said Nyau playing, his body turned becoming the same size as Daidara, lunged at Tatsumi, the two clashed fists remaining argument

"B-but that !?" Nyau said opening his eyes, Tatsumi was able to throw him against the wall

"You are very strong and will continue to grow, I'm sorry I let you, but I will watch over you," said Bulat

"How possible, that someone has an aura similar to that of esd ..." Nyau mori

Tatsumi ran Bulat

"I'm sorry, I could not protect you, forgive me," the tears flowed from the eyes Tatsumi "I lost again without being able to do something"

explanations:

Matrices:

Fire is applied in various fields, both military and civilian, in the field of war is used to search and destroy, creating devastating fires or explosions without the use of explosives, the way he uses Tatsumi is very rare, other fighters use lighters or gloves with primer, Tatsumi is the only one who uses these gloves because it is he has to create them, through the transmutation using a material with rubbing generates scintile creating these gloves, which is why blacks are black.

In the civil field is used for heating, campfires, cooking and by blacksmiths, using matrices heat the metal to shape without the need for a furnace or water to cool.

Ground is mostly used in construction, giving the possibility of incredible buildings.

Exo: the exo are used only in the field of war, is an enhancement of the normal matrix, covering the entire body and spend a lot of energy, an untrained body to the first few times you'll end up fatigued for a while, wrapped the use unsuccessful causes damage to the body, the prolonged use makes the body more resistant and fast.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

night raids Base

\ A group of guys who smile, a family, their father, blood, dead bodies, you failed /

Tatsumi awoke with a start of night sweating, he is shaking

"Do not let it happen again, I'll protect them," he said clenching his hand

training camp

"Hey, does anyone want to train with me?" said mines

"Oh you woke up," said Leone

"Hello mine" said Akame

"What are you doing ?" said mines

"Oh, we help to train these two," said Leone indicating Lubbock doing pushups with her over and Tatsumi with Akame

"To be able to best use the higher-level matrices I have to become stronger, I can not risk using them to die," he said Tatsumi bending

"So just with the two of them bent over?" said mines

"No, in total do 100 sit-ups, 100 push-ups, 100 squats and 10km run," said Tatsumi

"Does it seem to be a bit exaggerated as training?" said mines

"No," said Tatsumi

"It's rare to see you sweat Lubbock" said Mine

"Now in the group we were only two males, I have to commit myself too," said Lubbock

"You say that but you have not done even half of Tatsumi pushups" said Leone

"To me it seems obvious to me, between me and the lion there is a big difference in weight," said Akame

Hush

Leone hits in Akame head whimpered

"Oh you're all here," said Najenda

"Boss, how come you dressed like that?" said Tatsumi

"He has to go to the army general revolutionary district to deposit teigu taken to the three beasts" said Akame

"You can come in handy to the army, at least the ones integrating" said Najenda

"Excuse me," said Tatsumi

"Akame you will be the head until I get back," said Najenda

"Received" said Akame

"I'm also going to look for new members, our numbers shrank and neither we will need now that they are forming a group of users teigu" said Najenda

"We will train in the meantime," said mine

"Right! Lubbock travel force now," he said Tatsumi starting to run

"I wonder if Tatsumi is really good, since he died Bulat has done nothing but work out," said Akame

Capital

palace

Meeting room

6 people are gathering in the hall

Wave, country boy, fighter took the Navy, calls himself a man of the sea, blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue jacket, blacks pants with boots, scarf with the sign of an anchor

Enters the room

"Hi guys, I wave and veng ..." Wave stopped seeing that the room was to be just a man with a mask "sorry I was wrong" he said wave coming

"This must be the room for the tortured, we see the room i gather is .. THIS! This means that he is a friend of mine," said wave

Wave came back into the room and sat away from him who stared at him all the time

Then came a girl with hair blacks and blacks eyes, had the uniform of the murderous capital of the team (black shirt, black skirt, red scarf, long black socks) sat in front wave and began to nibble on the cookies from a bag with wrote 'sweet kurome'

"Hello, I'm wave of m .." Kurome he clutched the bag and said, like a child "my cookies"

Also this one is crazy think wave

Then came a girl with a little dog, the girl had mechanical arms and wore a green dress

"I am Seryu and he is Koro, we are the police of the capital," said Seryu

Seryu threw red petals in the air

"Here's to you Dr. Stylish" said Seryu presenting a doctor within

"There was no need for a presentation so stylish, I'm Dr. Stylish" said Stylish

I think another crazy wave

"Oh a special country, how cute you are" said Stylish

and gay I think wave

"I guess I'm the last one, I Run" Run said, a blond boy wearing a white dress

"Finally a normal one," he said wave shaking hands with Run

The masked man stood up and offered the tea to all

"Sorry if I did not come and I was a little 'embarrassed' said Bols

Then came a woman with a mask

"You who are you doing here?" The woman said

"We are st .." Wave was interrupted by a kick that threw him against the wall smashed through (we will make the [a.g.k.i.] habit)

Run the attack women with a series of kicks, he all block them, Seryu try an attack from behind but was established and launched via

"Ernani too much desire to kill" the woman said

Kurome with the sword destroyed the mask

The woman was young with hair and blue eyes

"Gen-General esdeath" said Bols

"Sorry for this greeting but presentations bore me and I wanted to see what you were capable of," said esdeath

"Be quiet in the Navy we are used to this sort of thing," said wave

"Well, now you are going to set you up in your room, we're going to meet the emperor," said esdeath

"Already at the first day," said Seryu

"Lady esdeath I ask what name will have our team?" said Stylish

"We have a special team of users teigu, we will be the 'Jaegers'" said esdeath

Suppertime

Suits me that we use my fish but how come the cook is Bols!? I think wave while cooking with Bols

kurome the room playing with Koro, Seryu talking to Run

"Hello General," he said Seryu as esdeath within

"Hi, I see that you're settling" said esdeath

"We spend our time," said Seryu

"Lady esdeath her as time goes on?" said Stylish

"Ah I torture, I fight or learn new techniques of torture, although lately I try to fall in love," he said esdeath impressing all

"General why this research?" said Run

"I do not know, I think it's for ages even though in the past I was already in love with a boy, maybe I just want to try that feeling," said esdeath

"Seriously stories?" said Seryu

"Ok, I was very young and lived to the capital, but not the empire of Tahara, I met them a young man who taught me many things, I am convinced that at present he is at my level if not higher," said esdeath

"The most powerful person in her, I did not believe existed," said Wave

"Yeah, at that time was famous for having disintegrated an entire city alone, it was a perfect murderess now just 14 years," he said esdeath remembering his face

"Wow" said Seryu

"I still remember the story, that the only one who saw it was an explorer because there were no survivors of the city attacked, the explorer was about a boy dressed in black with red eyes like the blood that walked bringing death," said esdeath

"However Seryu if I'm not mistaken has recovered a teigu by the enemy," he said esdeath

"It, however, we have yet to find someone compatible" said Seryu

"At this rate will fall in the hands of the prime minister, I have an idea to find the person, we will organize a" tournament said esdeath

"What a stylish idea," said Stylish

Morning, the streets of the capital

Tatsumi was walking among the people, he stopped in front of a bookstore where was waiting Lubbock

"Hey" Lubbock motioned Tatsumi entering

Lubbock opened a secret trap door in the floor

"Watch this downhill" said Lubbock

"Great" secret hideaway said Tatsumi down

"I'm proud of," said Lubbock

"But you did not build you" said Tatsumi

Inside the hideout

"There you are!" Lion said as he drank

"Big Sister, do not you'll be relaxing a little too much?" said Tatsumi

"So the only ones who can run free in the streets three of us," said Lubbock

"I'm not on the wanted list?" said Tatsumi

"No, apparently you have not seen the face, on the poster it says black suit and uses the flames," said Lubbock

"People do not do nothing but talk about the new police team" said Tatsumi

"Why esdeath it is headed," said Lubbock

"That woman is dangerous, I did well not to attack it alone," said Lion

"But how dangerous?" said Tatsumi

"See, long ago a tribe of eastern revolted against the empire, was sent an army to quell the revolt but was defeated in a short time, then sending esdeath and his army, she quickly destroyed the whole village and leave her live animals so that the desire for revenge causes other rebellions so that they can fight, "said Lubbock

"I see," said Tatsumi

Is not so different from what I had done I think Tatsumi

"See if you are interested, esdeath organized a tournament, there is money to be won and it is a way to see her," said Lubbock

Martial arts tournament

"What a bore, they are all weak," he said esdeath bored

"Now it should be the last fight," said Run

"Already we are hoping for something fun," said esdeath

"Ok folks this is the last battle, we have on one side the 'Minotaur' and the other 'Tatsumi'" said wave by presenting the two finalists

Impossible that it's him, it's just another guy with the same name I think esdeath remembering her first love

"Hey boy, perhaps it is best that you withdraw now," said the Minotaur, a man with a bull mask

This guy does not seem at all intimidated I think wave

I do not even use Sekky to beat I think Tatsumi

"Start!" scream wave

The Minotaur lunged with his fist on though Tatsumi took the ground, Tatsumi was in the air and launched into beaten on Minotaur giving him a kick in the face

"You're slow!" He said Tatsumi before him

"Gust of a thousand punches explosive!" Minotaur I begin to quickly launch punches at Tatsumi who dodged them without difficulty, then block a punch

"Is that all? You do not know to do?" Said Tatsumi

Tatsumi punched him in the stomach and in the face stunning the Minotaur

"You have to give every single shot with the intent to kill, say so!" Tatsumi blows the Minotaur with a lot of fast punches and then gave him throwing a football out of the ring

"These were 1000 punches" said Tatsumi

The crowd applauded Tatsumi, Lubbock and lion gaped

"They cheer for you" said Sekky

"Go, I won!" Tatsumi said smiling

A esdeath miss a beat

"I found it," said esdeath

"A candidate for teigu?" said Run

"Even .." said esdeath down

"It's her to give me the award" said Tatsumi

Its appearance reminds me a lot, I think Tatsumi esdese

"Tatsumi, that's your name right? It's a pretty name," said esdeath

"Thanks," said Tatsumi

"Your victory has been overwhelming, you will have your reward," he said esdeath

"According to my analysis she is esdese" said Sekky

Esdeath has put a strain on Tatsumi

"Now you are mine" said esdeath

"Eh?" said Tatsumi

"Here there's too many people come into my" esdeath palace dragged Tatsumi

"Wait ... Ezra .." Esdeath Tatsumi shots knocking him out

"No, I do not want to wait," said esdeath

"What the hell is going on ?!" Said Leone and Lubbock


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

"Esdeath captured Tatsumi!" said Akame

"Yes, but I do not think he found out," said Lubbock

"What we do temporary boss?" said Leone

"Akame, do not say things like we're going to save her, the palace is full of traps and special troops, a raid would now be impossible," said my

"I know, for now pattuglieremo surroundings, Tatsumi is one of our major partners, do not leave," said Akame

all I nodded

I hope it is nothing is happening Akame

Imperial Palace

How did I end up in this situation Tatsumi was in a hall of the palace

"The captain does not believe to exaggerate bringing a civilian in here?" said Run

"It is no longer a civilian, now will be our new member and my lover," said esdeath

"Ok, but why you have a collar?" He said, pointing to a wave Tatsumi chained to a chair with a collar

"Because it's mine and I want it differs from the others," said esdeath

"But if you do not want to exchange it for his pet is not better," said Run

Esdeath thought

"Maybe you're right," said the removal of the collar Tatsumi

"Um ... I'm glad you liked me, but I'm not interested in being part of the military," said Tatsumi

"How nice that you're" said esdeath

"But you hear me!?" said Tatsumi

"You're just confused by the situation, quiet're safe with us," said Seryu

I have encountered this, was the owner of the dog that attacked mine when we met I think Tatsumi

Koro approached Tatsumi

"Shit, so I recognized my smell" I think Tatsumi

Koro smell Tatsumi and walked away holding his nose

"Seccondo my analyzes have not taken away the smell of Lubbock joke, in other words, you are still smelly," said Sekky

"Oh, they seem to have found our first goal, let's go," he said esdeath taking a map from a soldier who had just arrived

"You Tatsumi," said esdeath

"But ESD ... Hey wait," said Tatsumi

"I think not yet figured out who you are," said Sekky

Lake gyogan, night

Tatsumi and esdeath were at a point of the mountain to watch the rest of the group of bandits attacked the castle

"Tatsumi looks good, this will be your new companions, now might be too strong for you, but I train and soon overcome them," said esdeath

"Esdese I said I do not care," said Tatsumi

"Wait, why did you call me so?" esdeath said

"When we met as a child told me to call you that maybe you do not remember me, because I look a bit 'different," said Tatsumi

"Wait, I used that as a child, but the name I had given only a couple of people and .." esdeath made an embarrassed face "... and only one was named Tatsumi, this means that you are that Tatsumi?" said esdeath

Tatsumi nodded

"S-If so then give it a try" I order esdeath trying to compose

"Ok if that is necessary," said Tatsumi increase

"The Jaegers are out of the castle, we can destroy," said Tatsumi

"Trajectory calculated, the composition of the matrix prepared ready environment," said Sekky

Tatsumi snapped his fingers, creating a fiery dart that was heading towards the castle

"It 'was pretty easy," said wave

"What is that?" He said pointing to race in the sky an object that brought inside the castle

The castle was surrounded by a great explosion of flames, flames then form a tornado and dissolved, the castle was gone, what remained was a crater

"What was that?" wave has said, no one was able to answer

"I can not believe, it's you," said Esdeath

"It 'been a long time since our last meeting," said Tatsumi

Esdeath embrace Tatsumi

"It 's really nice to see you, Tatsumi," said esdeath

Although it is on the part of the empire is still an old friend I think Tatsumi replied hug "for me"

"We have so many things to talk about," he said esdeath happy, others arrived

"The captain seems to believe that in a short period of time," said wave

"Guys do you remember the boy of my story?" said esdeath

"Yes," he replied

"Here I have the pleasure to present," said esdeath indicating Tatsumi

"As?" all said

"It would be the boy of its history? Are you sure?" that wave

"There was enough for the event," said Tatsumi

"It was you, you could have killed us," said wave

"But he did it," said Tatsumi

"Enough, let's go back to the mansion, and Tatsumi I have much to say to us," said esdeath

Imperial Palace

Tatsumi and esdese were having dinner in the room esdeath

"Now you can go," he said esdeath opening the bottle he had brought Run

"Thank Run" Tatsumi said: "I see that you are getting excellent companions"

"Yes, how did you consider in combat?" said esdeath

"From what I have seen are very good, knows how to use their teigu," said Tatsumi

"Your rating has a lot to me, ah I was wondering why you changed your appearance?" said esdeath

"I did not recognize me, you know I'm famous enough ...," said Tatsumi

"And I was afraid, are changed in order of appearance using?" said esdeath

"Yes, you continued your studies?" said Tatsumi

"No, I stopped for a bit 'of time, but I had read the appearance of transmutation, but I carried the loss of half of its potential, is what I have heard from your presence, there is the power that you should have" , said esdeath

"Yes, but so do I take it all back to the original form, instead became stronger," said Tatsumi

"It is all about your teachings," said Esdeath

"But I have heard many stories about you since I got here, you destroyed many villages," said Tatsumi

"Yes, but I will never create destruction and terror that has been created on 14, you could tell me how you did it, I just know that you have destroyed a city," he said esdeath taking the hands of Tatsumi

"No ... why would he," said Tatsumi

"Please do this for me," said esdeath

"Okay, if you ask me with that face," said Tatsumi

"No one would expect to see a similar esdese attitude," said Sekky

With small spoke only with me and jute, was the first friend I had after the father took me to church, for me, I'm an important person who Tatsumi

"Then let's start from the beginning ..." began Tatsumi

Tatsumi history

"I was not alone, I was with my team, we grew up together, there was a stronger one that protected the other weaker, everyone was protecting himself and others, in all, we were in the sixth.

At that time there was a family had disobeyed the commandments of the government, commit crimes and experiments prohibited by the church, this family has had two cities as venues, we were divided into two teams, I, Rashid and Seras got zadaka, Kazuma, Kizumi and Toka zoring obtained, orders were to exterminate the house ... "

"Wow what a beautiful city, it's a real shame to have to destroy," said Seras, a 14-year-old girl, had white hair pulled back in a ponytail, was wearing a black coat with an emblem on the chest, the arms depicting hand ice

"We can take a walk, while we destroy, what do you think Tatsumi?" Said Rashid, 14 year old boy, white hair, rugged, same dress but with the weapons of the earth

"Adhere to the floor, you know your parts, you do not risk their lives," said Tatsumi, was wearing the same dress with the coat of arms of fire

"Ok, but I want an ice cream later," said seras

"Force Dimostriamogli empire," said Rashid

"... The city was in the middle of a lake, there were only four bridges that connect to the ground, the guards were trained in the use of water through the matrix and do not fight with swords and other, our plan it was perfect ... "

Rashid activated its matrix and hit the ground, around the lake was surrounded by a high wall will hold 50 meters

Seras his active matrix touch the water of the lake, the lake freezes blocking various ships inside

"Perfect," said Tatsumi who started to walk on the bridge to the city

"It seems that immediately should send the cavalry," said Tatsumi view of the drivers to race with the horses to him

"In a straight line it's too easy," he said Tatsumi forming a fiery serpent

Tatsumi with his finger pointing at the bridge and the snake through the entire platform, riders jumped from the bridge landing on the ice, the snake came to the city exploded destroying the first buildings

"The enemies on the ice, you take Seras," said Tatsumi, the knights who were on the ice were killed by ice spikes

Tatsumi has reached the city, and was greeted by a platoon of soldiers with guns pointed at him and snipers took up position on 4 buildings

Tatsumi snapping his fingers formed a fire wall in front of him, the soldiers began to shoot, but the bullets were destroyed by the fire wall, a sadistic smile appeared on Tatsumi, wall formed various tongues of fire that killed all soldiers in front of him, other languages have gone to other buildings and has blown up from within them

"Weak," said Tatsumi

Tatsumi kept walking and blow up every building, every position of defense was destroyed immediately, as he reached the palace of the family was waiting for the special body, the members drew his sword and loaded all together on him, Tatsumi simply Spring Forward pulling out their swords, in a time when they had pulled their swords and passed all the bodies of the soldiers began to bleed from various parts of the body

"How can they not even pull SPAD ...", he said a soldier fell to the ground bleeding

"This would be the anti-murderers special body, seriously so weak," said Tatsumi

Tatsumi came to the main room where I meet the head of the family

"It would be the being that is destroying my city? You're just a child!" Said the head

"Even a child who made the butt for the guards," said Tatsumi

"Why are you doing this?" Said the head

"Because I want, it's simple," he said Tatsumi approach him

The guards opened fire with guns

"Hahaha and go," said Tatsumi

Tatsumi shot to avoid the bullets, others have taken advantage of the guards who was in the air to shoot him but he somersaults to avoid all the bullets, they arrived on the ground snap your fingers and form the tongues of fire that struck the entire guards carbonizzandole I feel, head the sword a strike, but Tatsumi passed right by drawing his sword on the head body appeared several cuts on her throat and arms

"What speed it is ..." The head falls to the ground

"And 'now only remains the population to be finished," he said Tatsumi taking a cigarette and lighting it

Tatsumi was walking through the city destroying everything, they moved explosions all citizens living in the city's central square, Tatsumi at the top of the tallest building across the square looked at all frightened people to death, then from the face without emotions Tatsumi cronies a sadistic grin, all the square exploded and Tatsumi laughed

"... Who I try to run away had been killed by Seras with ice, Rashid finally knocked down the wall and bridges and Seras broke the ice, the city was now just a pile of ashes," said Tatsumi

end of the story

"But without me you've been able to do these things"

"All this for 14 years, what I do now that you've done in 14 years and the creation of an even more immense devastation," said esdeath

"It seems that she liked," said Sekky

"Who knows what they do in the torture," said esdeath

"Torture?" said Tatsumi

"Yes," said esdeath

"Why should I torture a person?" Said Tatsumi bothered

"For fun and to show that it is the strongest who commands," said esdeath

Do you feel an enjoyment in these horrible things? I think Tatsumi

"I could not feel any pleasure in torturing a person and prove to be stronger you have to beat anger, only the weak prove to be stronger in the torture, when the other can not answer and prove them wrong!" Said Tatsumi disgusted by esdeath

"But how? I thought that you too ..." said esdeath

"You were wrong, I feel fun only in combat and death," said Tatsumi changing tone

"Tatsumi?" said Sekky

Tatsumi shook his head and returned to his normal tone

"Are you okay? You looked like another person," said Sekky

There was silence for a while '

"Um, then why have you come here to the capital?" said esdeath

"I guess you could define a mission," said Tatsumi

"What do you have to do ?" said esdeath

"I do not think I can say," he said Tatsumi scratching his head

"I sent the father," said esdeath

"Do you know someone else," said Tatsumi

"Why do not you come here a bit ', I could do with the Empire know now with the revolutionary army there will be many battles and Prime Minister let us do what we want," said esdeath

"I'm sorry, but esdese never serve an empire corrupt as this, in which the citizens are used and presented by the desires of the rich, I hope you understand," said Tatsumi

"No, I do not understand the feelings of the weak, and indeed must," said esdeath

"You're right, once even though I would never affected have changed in this time, I learned to understand the world, you should do it too"

"I do not think the world is mold so weak and the strong survive, she has been the same for me to say," said esdeath

"You're right, I was your teacher and friend in the past," said Tatsumi

"And now my lover" She said hugging him esdeath

"I'm sorry, but I do not esdeath .." said Tatsumi while esdeath approached him

"It's late and I'm tired so again tomorrow," he said Tatsumi facilitating

"You'd better go to bed," said esdeath

"It 's true, it has not yet said where I sleep?" said Tatsumi

"In my bed with me," said esdeath

"Uh, first I have to take a shower was a heavy day," said Tatsumi

"Ah, do not try to stir up trouble in the palace, I think is full of special guards," said esdeath

"You say that like I could do something," said Tatsumi enter the bathroom

"And 'the man I fell in love," said esdeath I conquer your heart Tatsumi, so I can have your smile every time I want

"Better get another bottle," said esdeath

Bathroom

Tatsumi was leaning against the wall in the shower

"It's all right Tatsumi? I noticed some anomalies in behavior," said Sekky

"And 'yet it was nothing," said Tatsumi I have to calm myself, I have not changed again as it used

"Tell me if it returns to its original appearance, I will use it again?" said Sekky

"Of course, you and I will not start," said Tatsumi

"Although we do not serve any purpose," he said Sekky

"Sure, we're friends, after all," said Tatsumi

"Well, then how are you going away?" said Sekky

"Easy, tomorrow I go out the front door, now I'm tired," said Tatsumi

"Maybe it will be like the past, the effect of the wine change their minds," said Sekky

"I did not drink so much," said Tatsumi

next morning

"Oh Tatsumi Did you sleep well?" Said wave to see Tatsumi to enter the room

"E ', however, now makes my head hurt," said Tatsumi

"Because?" that wave

"Maybe I had a little 'too," said Tatsumi

"10 bottles, you and Mrs. esdeath" Run said, sitting on the table while reading a book

"What you did yesterday and the captain to drink so much?" that wave

"Brief summary Sekky" whispered Tatsumi

"Well ... tettetettetettetettetettetettetettetettetettetette [cit. Croix89]," said Sekky

"Nothing serious," said Tatsumi

Tatsumi turned kurome eating her cookies

It looks very similar to ... I think Tatsumi

"The cookies are only mine," said kurome

Ingorgia and this is just like Akame I believe Tatsumi

"In fact it is very similar also called," said Sekky

"Kurome Hey, you know it seems a bit 'like that of Akame night raids," said Tatsumi

"Now that I think is true will look like," said wave

"Well Akame is my sister," said kurome

"Really?" all said

"They were a good team, but then betrayed the Empire and I'll kill you for this," said kurome

"I do not like the idea of two sisters who kill one another," said Tatsumi

"Me neither," said wave

"Hello boys," he said, smiling esdeath

"Good morning to you, I see that it is in a good mood," said Run

"Thank Run I slept well last night," said esdeath

"I'm happy," said Run

"Today I kurome, Wave and Tatsumi will give us the hunting of false mountain, we will divide into two teams with wave and Tatsumi kurome with me, then we will exchange for the night," said esdeath

"We are able to escape while they are hunting," said Sekky

"I'm fine," said Tatsumi

So I can prove my strength Tatsumi The esdeath

Monte false

Tatsumi and Wave were walking along a trail along the mountain

"So Tatsumi, yesterday and the captain have you done?" that wave

"I still have a bit 'confused memories to remember now just up to the fourth bottle then nothing until I woke up ...," said Tatsumi

"You woke up between her boobs," said Sekky

"I get it, the next time you pull back," said wave

"But now that I think, esdese has not shown that he had drunk like me," said Tatsumi

"I would not be surprised if he did not drink on purpose or if he put something in the wine," said wave

Tatsumi turned toward him, pointing a gun

"Tatsumi?" that wave

Tatsumi shot in the head in a beast behind wave

"Thanks to you I have one," said wave

All the beasts came out of the box around them

"I thought the way out," said Sekky

"Come on," said Tatsumi

After the battle

"Hey Tatsumi how many did you kill?" that wave

Tatsumi was gone

"Eh?" Greeting said "fuck! Tatsumi, I esdeath kill unless I go back with you!"

Next to a waterfall

"Great Sekky," said Tatsumi work while walking

"It 'been easy, Wave, there was not even looking," said Sekky

"Yes, but why change color to your clothes?" said Tatsumi

"With this aspect you were better and then nostalgia," said Sekky

"It 's true that I do not have this problem since I arrived in this country," said Tatsumi, was dressed in a black coat with a long neck that covered half his face

"Resentful all your power?" said Sekky

"It also looks different from before," he said Tatsumi snapping his fingers forming a fire dragon in front of him

"It must be that training with a use of the weaker body is easier in this form," said Sekky

"Yes," said Tatsumi as he watched the dragon walking "look now that I think to keep in active've so watched all night"

"Do you know what a beautiful sight," said Sekky

"You see, while I esdeath done!?" said Tatsumi

"Surely you did not," said Sekky

"What?" said Tatsumi

"As we did take a shower went esdeath enter while you started drinking, when she arrived half-naked in the room you were very drunk, and began to kiss you, you were going to do, but once you fell asleep with his head in his tits "

"Fortunately, it would be a real mistake to do so," said Tatsumi

"Moving Object to you," said Sekky

A boy with blue armor landed in front of Tatsumi

"One type teigu armor, interesting," said Tatsumi

"I know who you are, you are a part of the night raid, a boy dressed in black who uses fire at will, but did not expect that I had white hair and red eyes," said the boy

"According to my analysis is wave," said Sekky

"Wow, what a beautiful your outfit," he said with sarcasm Tatsumi

"This is my teigu big wagon," said wave

"He did not realize you were sarcastic," said Sekky

"Look, now I have no interest in fighting so leave me alone," said Tatsumi

"I forget that night raids have committed crimes against the empire, so I cut," he said wave running against Tatsumi, the dragon blowing wave knocking him into the water

"Bravo dragon," said Tatsumi

Wave out of the water towards the dragon and with a punch made him explode

"Nice move to explode the dragon, but my armor protects me from your fire attacks," said wave

"Ok," said Tatsumi bored

Wave tried to hit him with his fists, but Tatsumi simply walk backwards with one hand in his pocket and the other who saved the shots

"Do not hold back, you end up before he gets back esdeath," said Sekky

"Ok" Tatsumi died in front of Wave

"Thing?!" Tatsumi reappear behind Wave hitting him from behind

Strong wave

"Switching Matrix, normal vital signs," he said Sekky activating the matrix

"Sleep now" shots Tatsumi Wave, sending him into the air and then with a kick sent him against the mountain

"Go away," said Sekky

Tatsumi pulled away by a wave

"We fight," he said Tatsumi changes appearance

"Sure," said Sekky

A cue from vegetation beast

"Hello little creature," he pulled out the gun, said Tatsumi

Akame CUE exploded and killed the beast

"Akame ?! What are you doing here?" said Tatsumi

"We patrol and visa to leave the building, I chased you," said Akame

"You came to save me knowing the risks they were running?" said Tatsumi

"Of course Tatsumi, you and I are friends it is obvious that I would have risked," said Akame

"Yes, thank Akame, now let's go quickly," said Tatsumi

After a few hours

"That's all the captain," he said wave sitting on the ground with kurome that bandaged wounds

"What are you thinking?" said kurome

"The appearance of the killer is typical of Tahara people, it is strange to see one here in the capital, I wonder if it is related to the presence of Tatsumi," said esdeath

"It 'was really nice that the person could even create fire dragons," said wave

"For them it is normal, children begin to study the use of matrices in a more continuous use over the years has changed their genetics, their hair turned white, red eyes," said esdeath

"But then Tatsumi has different origins do not possess those traits?" that wave

"No, not simply changed his appearance to avoid recognition, if Tatsumi was sent to kill him, then the murderess must be very strong," said esdeath

"Elegant Dr. decided to analyze the area," said Seryu

"Then tell him we return to the palace, we go strong," said esdeath

of night raids Base

"So each member of jeagers has a teigu?" said Lubbock

"They are strong and, if taken individually of us," said Tatsumi

"There is also kurome one another," said Akame

"We already have information about their teigu," said Leone

"Instead you esdeath what do you think?" said Lubbock

"I do not view fight, but on a different level of them," said Tatsumi

"It will be difficult to beat them," said Lubbock

"The teigu the doctor might be very useful," said my

"We expect for the head, you know what to do," said Leone

"Then we agree, we rest now," said Akame

Outside the base

"I found, night raids," he said Dr. elegant look away from the den


End file.
